Exbo's Eruption!
"Joey, let's go!" Gold shouted, as he grabbed his skateboard and headed outside. "Mom, Joey and I are going out for awhile!" "Hey, wait a second, you idiot! I'm not ready yet!" Joey said, scampering around to get the last of his things. Gold strapped on his backpack and headed to the end of the walkway that led to the main street of New Bark Town. He had taken all of the Pokémon he had at his house in that bag which was a request of his mother, obviously. It was a new day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Before Joey could leave, he turned around to Gold's mom and bowed to her, thanking her for letting him stay for the night. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the fact that you let me stay here last night." "Oh, no problem, Joey! Just make sure you watch out for Gold for me!" Gold's mom nodded to Joey and waved to Gold who was urging Joey to hurry up. "Don't worry, ma'am. It's the least I can do." Joey said as he bowed to Gold's mom one last time. "Joey, hurry the hell up!" Gold shouted one last time as he headed over to Gold as they began their journey. Joey strapped the big bag that he needed to deliver to Professor Pine on his back and the two of them headed off into the distance towards downtown New Bark Town. As they headed down the street, people greeted Gold with extreme pleasantries and happy expressions were spread wide across their faces. "Wow, it seems you weren't kidding about your popularity!" Joey said, astounded by the amount that were gathering around them. "Just a little bit." Gold said, however, Joey could swear he saw his nose grow a bit. "But I told you that already, Joey! However, it doesn't matter to, whether or not I'm popular! I'm just happy that everyone seems to be in good strides with me!" Even with your asinine personality... Joey said, sighing at him. "Anyway, let's get back to delivering the luggage now!" Gold said as Joey nodded and continued on towards Professor Elm's laboratory. After a little more walking occurred, something caught their attention. They turned their heads and saw that a crowd of people were clamoring across a bridge that led to Professor Elm's place. "Huh?" "Hm, what's that?" Joey asked, looking over to the bridge. "Welcome, welcome! Come one, come all! This is the Pokémon capture duel!" an older child that went by the name of Sam said, as he brought up a wagon with ten Wooper and a Hoothoot resting on the tail end of it all. "The rules of this are simple! I will let all ten of my Wooper go! If anyone can catch all ten of them in less than a minute than you will get a very nice prize! This Hoothoot will tell you when time is up! It's only ¥ 500 for a try!" "Whoa, that sounds so cool!" Joey said, observing the Hoothoot he had on the back of the wagon. "Especially since Hoothoot's internal clock is one of the accurate senses of time in the world!" "That son of a bitch!" Gold shouted, figuring out what was going on. "That bastard's just using his Hoothoot to cheat!" "WHAT?!" Joey asked surprised. "Yeah, do you see how nobody can do it?" Gold asked, seeing Sam dance around in a happy-go lucky way. None of the kids crowding him were even daring to do it because they know they couldn't have. "I'll do it!" A boy about as old as Gold was, Tyson, said as he stepped to try the challenge. Tyson gave his entry fee and the Wooper were instantly released. Tyson jumped around and tried to catch them all, however, he was only able to catch eight of them. Despite not being at one minute yet... he lost the challenge as Sam's Hoothoot made its signature cry to make it seem like it had been one minute. "Ooh, sorry! Time's up, kid! Nice try, though!" Sam said, as Tyson walked back into the crowd of kids. "Next?" None of the other kids that were crowding around him wanted to even try it. Since the boy before them couldn't even do it, they probably had no chance of winning it. "Damn this bastard! I'm going to take him down! Let's go!" Gold said, as he began to walk towards the crowd of people. However, before he left, he dumped his backpack directly next to Joey's bag that he was supposed to deliver to Professor Pine. "Hey, Joey, watch out for these for me, alright?" "What are you going to do, Gold?" Joey asked. "I'm going to teach this punk ass a lesson!" Gold proclaimed as he walked up to Sam. "Hey, old man! I want to give it a try!" "Ah, that's fine! It's ¥ 100 per play!" Sam said, holding out his hand for Gold's money. Gold nodded and released Aibo onto his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Gold took the ¥ 100 out of his pocket and handed it to the man while Aibo walked over to Sam's Hoothoot and looked directly into its eyes. Aibo's eyes glowed red and they connected easily with Hoothoot. Aibo's eyes stopped glowing as he ran back over to Gold just as the challenge began. "Start!" "Let's get them all, Aibo!" Gold shouted as they ran for all of the Wooper as they ran all over the place. Joey cheered him on from the sidelines saying, "Give it your all, you two!" Aibo dashed around the Wooper and knocked several of them down, knocking them unconscious instantly. Gold then used his own Poké Ball's to catch the Wooper and not even midway through the challenge, Gold had caught six of the Wooper. Damn it, this kid is good! Sam thought as he looked over to Hoothoot. Alright, Hoothoot, it's time to work your magic. Announce the fake one minute's up right now. As Sam tried to tell it to Hoothoot, his Pokémon started going crazy and began attacking him furiously. "AH! What the hell?! What the hell is going on?" "I saw you scam everyone here with your lying, fake time limit! You tried to trick us the same way but it didn't work! You've been found out, you lying, cheating son of a bitch!" Gold shouted, calling Sam out on what he was doing. "Cheating?!" "What the hell?!" "Are you serious?!" "Uh..." Sam said, as he realized he was done with his scam once and for all. "Shit, I forgot! We're closed today!" "ALRIGHT, GOLD!" The crowd cheered for him, as they lifted him above their heads and began to shout his name over and over. "He's kind of violent but..." Joey said, as they started to carry him all around the area. "I'm starting to understand why he's so popular." "Nah, guys! It's okay! I was just trying to do what was right for New Bark!" Gold said, trying to give an empowering pep talk to everyone there. Unbeknownst to them, someone had just stolen Gold's bag with their Pokémon. It reached up to Gold's bag in a shadowy way and snatched it right under their noses. "Now..." Gold said, as the crowds waved goodbye to him and walked away. "It's time to go see Professor Pine! I may get DJ Mary's autograph while I'm at it!" "Gold... Let me just say..." Joey said, sighing. "There's no guarantee that you'll get it!" "Whatever!" Gold said, smiling with a mischievous grin. "Let's just go!" "Despite that, I've changed my view on you, Gold." Joey said, smiling at him. "Especially when you used Swagger on Hoothoot with Aibo. That was a very excellent move. I could never pull off a combination like that, but it was still cool." "Well, well, Joey. Thank you very-" "You and Aibo are two GREAT pranksters!" Joey said, laughing a bit. However, all it did to Gold was make him flat on his face. When they walked up to where Gold's backpack was laying, Gold asked, "Uh... Joey? Where the hell is my backpack? I put it... right here! Where did it go?" "Huh?!" Joey asked, as he began to look around, frantically. "It's... it's not here! What the hell?!" "Joey, come on man! I told you to watch my shit!" Gold said, becoming frustrated with Joey once more. "Wait a second!" Joey said, understanding what had happened. "Gold, your bag was filled with those Poké Ball's containing Pokémon I was supposed to deliver, right?!" "Don't tell me you saw my backpack..." Gold said, not fully understanding what Joey was saying. "Maybe the guy was aiming for my bag, but ended taking your bag instead!" Joey shouted, frantic about all of this. "Tell me what you mean, Joey! You're not making any sense!" Gold ordered, wanting to know exactly what Joey was saying. "Inside of that backpack there were lots of documents that Professor Pine wanted me to deliver to Professor Elm! It wouldn't be strange as to say he was trying to steal those documents." Joey said, making Gold think for a second. "That... That means... My Pokémon were all just... stolen?!" Gold asked surprised. "Everyone... DAMN IT!" He turned around quick and took hold of his skateboard, kicking it up so he could ride on it. "Gold..." Joey said, patting him on the back. "Joey, if the thief realized they got the wrong bag, where would they go next?" Gold asked, taking out sunglasses that he normally wore while riding on his skateboard. "… To Professor Elm's laboratory!" Joey proclaimed. "Alright then, that's where we'll go! I've been together with these guys since I was little. It doesn't matter who the hell took my friends. I'm going to get them back for it! No matter what!" Gold shouted as he dashed away towards Professor Elm's lab with Joey quickly behind him. "So, wait for me everyone!" At Professor Elm's lab, something strange was going on. He heard a knock at his door and then it sounded like someone was entering. "Is that you, Joey?" Professor Elm asked as he turned around and walked towards the door. "Hey, I didn't expect you to arrive so fast. Did Professor Pine tell you something important?" Professor Elm opened the door but when he looked around the hallway there, he didn't see anyone there. "Okay... That was weird. Guess it was just my imagination." Professor Elm walked back over to his research table, directly across the room from where the Pokémon starters were, kind of ignoring them completely. Above his head on the ceiling, was something shrouded in darkness. It seemed to be a red haired child around Gold's age and he was smiling devilishly. He looked down at the starters and chuckled to himself so that Professor Elm couldn't find him out anytime soon. Then, when he was sure Professor Elm wasn't paying attention to anything else but his research, the young boy jumped down and grabbed Totodile's Poké Ball, swiftly disappearing from the room afterward. Professor Elm then heard the door close once more and he turned around immediately noticing that Totodile's Poké Ball was gone. "What the-? Where is Totodile's Poké Ball?! It's disappeared!" Meanwhile, as Professor Elm tried to frantically find the one who stole Totodile's Poké Ball, Gold and Joey arrived outside of his laboratory shortly after this happened. "Here. This is Professor Elm's lab." Gold said, taking out his Billiard cue as Aibo sat on top of his head. "While we're here, let's tell him about your backpack!" Joey said, as he began running towards the front door. "Wait, Joey!" Gold shouted, stopping him instantly. "Considering how long it's been, the thief could potentially be awaiting our arrival to ambush us. Let's check the second floor windows first." Back in Professor Elm's laboratory, he frantically through his fists all around himself in fit shouting, "Totodile's Poké Ball! I saw it before! Where did it go?!" The young boy who had stolen the Poké Ball hopped up onto the second floor, as he looked at the Totodile that he had taken. Alright then. I got Totodile... Now, I just need to make my escape through the window... The young boy thought as he headed for the second floor window that was probably the easiest to escape from. His Sneasal, which was standing beside him, walked with him to possibly protect him from any random attackers that would come his way. At the same time, Gold was climbing up to the same window that this young boy was coming out. From the ground, Joey shouted, "Be careful, Gold!" "I know!" Gold shouted, as he jumped onto the balcony that led to the second floor window. Gold and Aibo leaned against the wall next to the window as Gold quietly said, "Let's go, Aibo." At that exact moment, as soon as Gold and Aibo stepped up to the window to open it, the young boy that had stolen Totodile's Poké Ball stood there in the doorway, opening it right before Gold had. "What the hell?" The young boy asked, both of them of starstruck for a second. The young boy then back flipped and landed on the ground behind Professor Elm. "Hey, you wait!" Gold shouted to the young boy as Professor Elm heard him on the second floor. "Hey, you! You stole Totodile's Poké Ball, didn't you?!" Professor Elm shouted, falsely accusing Gold of stealing Totodile. "No! Not us!" Gold shouted back as the young boy got ready to attack. "Then why would you be-" "Look out!" Gold shouted as the young boy began to attack with his Sneasal. "Icy Wind now!" The young boy commanded his Sneasal. His Sneasel sent a blast of ice cold wind instantly changing the floor into ice below Professor Elm. Professor Elm then slipped on the ice and knocked his head and back against the ground hard, knocking him unconscious. "That was the Professor yelling! Are you okay in there?!" Joey shouted, however, got no response back from anyone. He then rushed inside without knowing what was going on shouting, "Professor Elm! Gold!" However, as soon as he got in, he slipped on the icy floor and smashed his head against the wall, knocking him out as well. "Joey!" Gold shouted, seeing him knock himself out. "Damn you! Aibo, attack! Use scratch!" "Sneasal, Protect!" The young boy ordered as Sneasal defended itself against Aibo's scratch. The young boy and his Sneasal then jumped over Gold on the stairway and landed behind him. "Alright then. Aibo, return!" Gold said, calling Aibo back to his Poké Ball. "If I can't attack from the front, let's try attacking from the back!" Gold then sent Aibo's Poké Ball directly behind the young boy's Pokémon and Aibo was released there. Aibo then struck Sneasal on the back, sending it flying forwards. "Give back my backpack!" "Backpack?" The young boy asked. "What in the hell are you talking? I don't have what you're looking for." "Don't play dumb with me, you! I won't let you go until you give it back." Gold said, as he noticed something about the young boy's Sneasal. … He looks like he's just pretending to be strong but, there's something strange about his Pokémon. Something threatening. Maybe my "attack" from the back worked for once... Maybe. As the two boy's watched each others movements, Gold noticed something on the table with that had originally been the resting place for the three starters. Gold finally noticed that there was in fact one Poké missing from the lot. "What the hell? There's one missing!" Gold then finally noticed the second Poké Ball in the young boy's hand. Totodile had to been in it. "Ah-ha! Looks like stealing my backpack wasn't enough for you, you bastard! You had to go and steal a Pokémon from his lab." Then, as Gold looked back at Cyndaquil's Poké Ball, he saw a red energy begin to emit from the Poké Ball. He seems angry. Hm... I think I get it! Gold picked up Cyndaquil's Poké Ball up from where it was resting and said, "I get it. You're all worked up because somebody stole one of your friends. That must be it. You must want to get your friend back. Alright then, let's teach this jerk a lesson! Just this time... let's fight together!" Gold called out Cyndaquil and it stood in front of him, ready to battle. "Sorry but I don't even know your name. How am I supposed to command you?!" At that moment, Cyndaquil's back exploded in a furious rage and it was instantly covered in flame. "Holy shit!" Gold jumped for a second. "You scared the hell out of me." Gold then smiled and said, "You know, people have said that I have an explosive hairdo and your back is really exploding! Do you mind if I call you... Exbo... for right now?" Cyndaquil's back turned back to normal, with the flame disappearing for the moment. "Are you ready, Exbo?" The two boy's stared each other down, about ready for one of the most furious battles ever. Meanwhile, in a long, grassy plain far out in the distance of Johto, a bunch of Reddosuta Shikaku low lives were laughing and having a great time considering they captured one of the backpack's that were lying back in New Bark Town. "Haha! Yes!" One of them shouted in happiness. "So, how about I claim rights to anything in this backpack? How does that sound? If I do that, this mission will be complete!" The others cheered him on, happy that they had completed their own mission. "Despite that, it was still went good. We were able to intercept the backpack headed to Professor Elm from Professor Pine. With those boys distracted by the crowd, it was simple! Now, let's open the zipper and see-" He opened the backpack and saw that it wasn't the right backpack that they had to get. "Wh-what the hell is this?!" "Crap! This is completely different from what were supposed to steal!" "What the hell's going on here?!" "I don't know but... apparently, we got the WRONG bag!" "Damn it! Now we have to go hunt down that delivery boy again!" "Hey, what should we do with this bag?!" "Throw it away!" And that is exactly what they did. They threw Gold's backpack onto the ground and left it there, however, they didn't realize it was still open and Gold's Poliwag fell out of the bag and into the water near the river. It floated slowly away into the distance, into the deeper sections of the water. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters